Where it is desired to releasably interconnect spaced ends of a flexible member, such as link chain used for necklaces and the like, it is necessary that the fastening means be of small size so as not to aesthetically detract from the appearance of the article, particularly where the article has a cosmetic signifcance, such as an article of jewelry; and it is further necessary that the fastener be easily manipulatable, both to open and close, by touch or feel, since necklaces are frequently opened or closed by the wearer with the fastener located behind the wearer's neck. In addition, the fastener must be so constructed as not to become inadvertently opened so as to result in undesirable disconnection of the chain or other flexible member. The present invention is designed to achieve all of these objectives; and while primarily adaptable for use in connection with articles of jewelry, it is obviously not limited thereto; but rather the fastener of the present invention may be used in any environment where it is desired to releasably connect spaced ends of a flexible member.
In the jewelry industry, the most common separable fastener heretofore used is the so-called "spring ring" comprising a ring-like member having a spring-loaded jaw normally urged to closed position but manually openable against the action of the spring when it is desired to interconnect the end link of a chain to the ring. Due, however, to recent material shortages and increases in material prices, the conventional spring rings have not only become extremely expensive, but also have become in short supply. Another problem with the conventional spring ring is that manufacturing equipment for automatically producing and assembling such spring rings is both sophisticated and expensive.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a separable fastener which may form an adequate substitute for the conventional spring ring and which lends itself to automatic and economically feasible manufacture.
Another object is the provision of a separable fastener that may be effectively made of relatively small size so as not to aesthetically detract from the article with which it is associated, particularly where such article is a jewelry product.
Another object is the provision of a separable fastener that is easily opened and closed by touch or feel, whereby the fastener may effectively be manipulated by the user while the fastener is located behind the user's neck.
Still another object is the provision of a separable fastener of the character described wherein a secure connection is achieved when the fastener is in its closed or connected condition, thus rendering it virtually impossible for the fastener to become inadvertently separated during use.